Corazón de fuego
by Ezan-Seth
Summary: Hiccup cansado de ser mirado como la vergüenza de Berk a decidido realizar un viaje para rescatar a la típica damisela custodiada por un Dragón, claro que como cualquier otro esta decidido a derrotarlo y ganarse el amor de la princesa, lo que no contaba era que al hacer contacto con los ojos de aquella bestia iba a terminar profundamente enamorado de aquella criatura. YAOI
1. Prologo capítulo 1 Aquellos ojos

**Prologo **

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una princesa vivía encerrada en un enorme castillo, que aun siendo un hogar digno para una princesa este más bien parecía una prisión, que mantenía cada parte de su alma encerrada. Como si su tragedia no fuera suficiente esta pobre dama estaba custodiada por un monstruo que asemejaba a un humano, este monstruo fue nombrado "Dragón" por tener la habilidad de lanzar fuego por su gran boca y por sacar unas alas escamosas de su ancha espalada, las cuales le ayudaban a volar y a hacer más fácil su tarea de derrotar a quien osara acercarse al castillo para intentar liberar a la frágil damisela. Sin duda era una criatura sin corazón y sin una pizca de piedad.

Es extraño como los humanos nos damos la tarea de ver a una persona y por su aspecto juzgarla, eso sin duda le pasaba a aquel "monstruo", quien muy a su pesar mataba a personas. Sé que suena raro "¿un monstruo que posee culpa?". Pero no podemos culparlo, fue la tarea que se le encomendó desde que nació, fue lo que su padre le dijo que hiciera y siempre quiso complacerlo, para que sintiera por él una pizca de orgullo. Lamentablemente para nuestro pobre dragón su padre jamás fue capaz de decir aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba, pues lamentablemente su padre fue asesinado por un humano, quienes para el eran creaturas horrorosas e insensibles y aunque después de asesinarlos tuviera culpa, cada una de las gotas de sangre que derramaba era por su padre.

Pero por otra parte este singular cuadrúpedo anhelaba más que nada la compañía de alguien a quien poder llamar amigo, o a alguien a quien poder "amar", si, sé que suena un poco extraño, pero ser considerado como "bestia" no significa que actúa o tenga lo sentimientos de una, es más, podría jurar que posee un corazón casi-humano, algo que no deja de emocionarle pero a la vez no deja de asustarle pues como bien sabe el corazón de un humano es tan frágil como ellos.

Aun contadas las leyendas de esta temible bestia muchos aún se atrevían a desafiarlo para poder conseguir el amor de la princesa, claro que el protagonista de esta historia no se iba a quedar atrás, él tomaría su espada, su casco y su armadura y terminaría de una vez por todas a aquella bestia y liberaría a la dama para ganarse su amor, estaba más que decidido en derrotar al Dragón.

Pero si algo sabemos es que el destino es impredecible. Porque aun después de que muchos sucesos hayan pasado es extraño como el destino juega con nuestras vidas y hace que todo lo que planeábamos salga mal, bien, o al revés. Porque aun con toda esa decisión encontrada por parte de aquel guerrero y con todo aquel rencor que poseía el corazón de aquella bestia, no pudieron evitar que al hacer contacto con los ojos un sentimiento extraño naciera en aquellos corazones, quedando enamorados uno del otro.

Y es así como comienza nuestra historia…

Había una vez un príncipe que buscaba liberar a una joven princesa de la custodia de un horrible Dragón, pero en lugar de quedar perdidamente enamorado de la belleza de la princesa… este quedo profundamente enamorado de los ojos que poseía aquella bestia.

**Capítulo 1- Aquellos ojos**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en un pequeño pueblo llamado Berk, sin duda uno de los pueblos más fuertes en toda la edad media, pues toda la isla estaba repleta de los hombres más robustos, fuertes y valientes que se podrían encontrar en cualquier otra tierra… o bueno casi toda la isla era algo así. Pues el hijo del Rey de esta tierra no era considerado ni la mitad de un caballero, más bien era como la vergüenza de todo Berk, flaco, debilucho y un tanto miedoso.

Si, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III era todo un enclenque que sin lugar a dudas podría competir con la belleza de algunas de las mujeres de todo el pueblo, pues aunque era considerado la vergüenza de todo Berk, él era poseedor de una belleza inigualable pues tenía unos ojos color verde vida como un bosque que jamás ha sido corrompido por el hombre, una cabellera castaña rojiza un color bastante peculiar en aquel pueblo, un rostro fino pero sin llegar a ser muy femenino lleno de pecas que hacían que resaltara el tono blanco como porcelana que mantenía en su piel, y unos labios rosados pequeños pero carnosos y claro que si a todo esto le sumamos su voz totalmente amable y cariñosa tenemos un tesoro entre tesoros. Pero claro, como cualquier tesoro él era codiciado por una persona tan adicta a él que haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo suyo. Pero ese es un tema a parte del que nos preocuparemos más tarde ahora concentraremos en la historia feliz que desarrolla esta linda creatura.

Él aun sabiendo que era poseedor de una de las bellezas más extenuantes, quería algo más… el aprecio de su padre. Si, era su padre y como su padre quería lo mejor para su hijo pero, aun así no podía evitar sentirse bastante avergonzado, Stoik el soberano más fuerte y vasto de esa tierra y de cualquier otra poseía como hijo a una miniatura, a un debilucho. ¡Él era el Rey de Berk! he Hiccup era el sucesor al trono y como tal tenía que convertirse en alguien fuerte ¡en alguien digno del puesto!, en cambio Hiccup era… Hiccup, y no evitaba sentirse frustrado, cada día se preguntaba que hizo mal como padre.

Y es por eso que Hiccup se sentía tan acomplejado pues jamás fue mirado como cualquier otra persona en el pueblo y en lo único en lo que era bueno era en la herrería, y como mínimo en este lugar se sentía apreciado pues Gobber era como su segundo padre, más bien era como el padre quien realmente le apreciaba por lo que era, de hecho era con el único con el que se sentía cómodo y apreciaba eso ya que no era mirado como el enclenque era. Por eso estaba más que decidido a terminar con esa fama suya de debilucho (que si bien era verdad aun así lo intentaría), así que iría a aquel castillo, derrotaría a él Dragón y trataría de ganarse el amor de la damisela encerrada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Hiccup?-Pregunto Gobber quien estaba parado en la entrada de la herrería- Por lo que veo, no estás aquí para afilar las espadas.

Hiccup se encontraba guardando varios de los objetos que necesitar para aquel viaje, porque efectivamente no se encontraba ahí para afilar espadas sino más bien para alistarse para enmendar un viaje que le podría costar la vida pero si lo llevaba a cabo de la manera correcta podría ganarse el orgullo de su padre y posiblemente uno que otro regaño pues su padre no tenía n idea de este viaje ya que si se daba por enterado Hiccup podría jurar que no lo dejaría salir de su alcoba lo que resta de su vida.

- Creo que ya conoces la repuesta Gobber.

- No puedes ir Hiccup, es peligroso.

- Pero necesito hacerlo, necesito que se sienta orgulloso.

- Estas tratando d convertirte en alguien que no eres, y posiblemente pierdas todo tratando de cambiar.

- Tal vez.

- Hiccup no creo…

-Por lo menos lo intentare.

- Sabes que ese no eres tú.

- Es que yo… yo solo quiero ser uno de ustedes.

Y esa fue la última conversación que entablaron aquella noche, ya que Hiccup decidido irse antes de que Gobber pudiera reclamar antes de convencerlo de no partir.

Así como lo dijo Hiccup, viajo a lejanas tierras para probar de una vez por toda su valentía. El viaje normalmente duraría 12 días y 11 noches pero Hiccup, gracias a las anécdotas de su padre logro contemplar otras opciones de caminos que le ayudaron a reducir su travesía a la mitad.

Hiccup llego en el amanecer a aquella extraña tierra, de hecho era una tierra hermosa. Cualquiera se detendría en el tramo en el que él se encontraba pero Hiccup había descansado bastante bien la noche anterior además se sentía realmente entusiasmado, así que estaba más dispuesto a cruzar aquella reja pero…

-¡Vete!

Una voz realmente gruesa y masculina proveniente del otro de la reja evito que siguiera caminando y no pudo evitar sentirse curioso cuando un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. ¿Qué era aquella sensación tan extraña que aquella voz le había provocado? No le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

-Lo digo en serio ¡vete!

Esta vez el dueño que aquella voz hizo presencia. Se trataba de un chico aproximadamente 18 años, con un cuerpo delgado pero no por eso no era musculoso, al contrario se notaba a mares que mantenía en su cuerpo unos músculos muy bien formados, su postura era derecha y dominante, poseía una cabellera larga negra como la noche y sus ojos… tenía unos ojos verde toxico que mantenían una mirada que exigía obediencia. Cualquiera que tuviera contacto con esa mirada tendía a voltear o correr, cualquier cosa solo para no tener que seguir mirando esos ojos que hacían que hasta el más valiente caballero de la edad media se hundiera en un miedo que no cualquiera lograba infundirles, pero aquel pez parlanchín (como alguna vez le habían llamado en el pueblo) fue diferente, el no dudo en toparse con la mirada de aquel muchacho y cuando lo hizo en lugar de voltear o retroceder por miedo… él se quedó hipnotizado por la extraña belleza que mantenían ese par de iris, por alguna razón no podía despegar la vista, en cierta manea le gustaba mantenerla, le gustaba ver los deslumbrantes luceros de aquel chico desconocido.

Hiccup aunque no lo supiera había quedado profundamente enamorado de aquella persona, aun si no lo conocía, aun si ni quiera sabia su nombre Hiccup… quedo totalmente prendado a aquel sujeto.


	2. Propuestas y Amor a primera vista

**Bien cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes son mios si no mas bien estos personajes son pertenecientes a la escritora Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks ya que gracias a ellos se hizo la fantástica película y yo solo pido prestados sus nombres para mi loca imaginación**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2- Propuestas y amor a primera vista<strong>

Hiccup aún se encontraba profundamente hipnotizado por el color de aquellos ojos, aunque bueno él no era el único.

Toothless al igual que todas las veces que algún caballero se había atrevido a ir a esa tierra había lanzado un grito de advertencia y al igual que las otras veces este grito era ignorado así que no tenía otra opción que mostrarse. Sorpresa fue la que se llevó al encontrarse con un muchachito con un cuerpo delgado de al parecer 15 años parado en frente de la reja "alguien fácil de alejar" pensó por unos instantes para dedicarle la misma mirada de coraje que dedicaba a todos los demás pero esta vez fue extraño. Al hacer contacto no pudo evitar sentirse perdido en un color verde vida y pudo jurar sentirse libre al mirar aquel par de iris que poseía aquella pequeña criatura y eso no fue lo único que le extraño, pues el chico le mantuvo la mirada, algo que jamás alguien había osado hacer. Para ser alguien debilucho tenia agallas al menos eso pensaba el pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dejar de mirar los ojos ajenos pues tenían algo que los hacía irresistibles para el otro, algo que hacía que algo en su interior se encendiera y se propagara en todo su cuerpo haciéndolos sentir extraño como si miles de mariposas albergaran en sus estómagos o que miles de hormigas caminaran por toda su espina dorsal, sin duda era un sentimiento extraño… pero que les brindaba calidez a sus corazones algo que jamás en sus vidas habían sentido.

Todo era realmente extraño, para ambos lo era pues no estaban acostumbrados a tales sensaciones y mucho menos estaban acostumbrados a sentirlas en conjunto en tan solo un segundo. Hiccup fue el primero el reaccionar ya que se dio cuenta de que había quedado mirando los ojos de aquel extraño de una manera un tanto boba y al darse cuenta no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran una tonalidad carmín por la vergüenza además que no le quedo opción más que retirar los ojos de aquella persona deshaciéndose de todos aquellas sensaciones que lo embargaron por un momento. Toothless al momento en el que Hiccup retiro un poco la mirada reacciono y se dio cuenta del color rojizo que invadían las mejillas de aquel pequeño y frágil jovencito "que extraño, parece como si el ocaso hiciera aparición en sus mejillas" dijo para sus adentros mientras que por fuera expresaba una sonrisa y unos ojos de completa curiosidad.

"¿Por qué me está mirando de esa forma?, me hace sentir incómodo" pensaba Hiccup y no estaba para menos pues la mirada que le dedicaba Toothless era constante, además de que se había creado una atmosfera un tanto pesada así Hiccup decidió terminarla entablando una conversación.

-Mmm… lo siento ¿qué era lo que me decías?- lo dijo con una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz y al menos solo era una pizca porque Hiccup contenía unos nervios de por si bastantes grandes y le era muy difícil controlarlos.

Toothless tuvo que salir de su trance al escuchar tan hermosa melodía ¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué eran esos pensamientos acerca de un desconocido?!

-Disculpa, ¿tienes planeado quedarte así toda la mañana o planeas contestarme?

Toothless entonces quito cualquier tipo de pensamiento que obstaculizaba su labor y volvió a poner la misa mirada que tenía planeada dedicarle desde el principio.

-Te pedí que te fueras y será mejor que lo hagas si no quieres morir – menciono con una voz firme que demandaba obediencia tal como era Toothless.

-¿Morir? ¿Hablas de que el Dragón pude matarme si no me voy? ¿A caso tú lo has visto?

-Si lo he visto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí y te diré quién es. Claro si así lo deseas.

Hiccup asintió.

-Bien pues el Dragón… soy yo.

Fue entonces que Hiccup cayó en cuenta de porque era él quien le pedía que se fuera (pues cualquiera que había visto a la bestia no vivió para contar su aspecto) además de que fijo su vista a la piel de aquel hombre pues en ella había marcas parecidas a escamas de un reptil y entonces fijo mayor atención en sus ojos que tenían un aspecto felino y además el color de sus ojos, fue entonces que Hiccup se dio un golpe mental por no haber prestado más atención. Batalla ganada para Toothless o eso pensaría cualquiera porque la reacción del pequeño muchachito fue toda una sorpresa… para ambos.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Hiccup con un tono de ilusión en su voz mientras que lo miraba como si fuera un niño al cual le servían su comida favorita.

-Si- Dijo con la misma seguridad que siempre aunque por dentro de sí la sorpresa desbordaba por todas partes

"Que extraño, cualquiera hubiera corrido ante tal declaración" pensó al ver que el muchachito seguía ahí.

-Wow, en mi pueblo te describen como un a bestia salvaje, será porque en realidad no te han visto- Menciono a la par de que se atrevía a dar un paso hacia adelante para explotar con la vista todas las marcas que poseía aquel extraño, paso por su espalda, tomo uno de sus brazos para poder inspeccionarlo de igual manera y se dio cuenta que en efectivo todas aquellas marcas que poseía aquel sujeto eran escamas-Pero que interesante.

Toothless en realidad que estaba confundido, en primero esta que aquel extraño ser le sostiene la mirada, segundo: l chico no corre es más se le queda mirando con cierta ilusión al confesarle que él era el Dragón y tercero: ahora aquel pequeño le estaba observado sus escamas de manera curiosa.

"Wow, pero que extraño humano es este, sin duda un ejemplar bastante raro… he interesante" Aún por la reciente confusión por el comportamiento de aquel humano Toothless no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta diversión he interés

Hiccup era listo pero de hecho contenía una cierta torpeza que todos en el pueblo conocían además de que podía llegar a ser algo despistado como ahora que imprudentemente dio un paso hacia el frente y comenzó a inspeccionar a aquella extraña criatura denominada Dragón… Dragón ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba tocando al Dragón con total libertad cuando debería estar preocupado por su vida! y fue entonces que dejó al ser contrario por la paz y se posiciono en frente de el con un poco de vergüenza y se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Me vas a matar?

Cierto ese chico era uno de los tantos hombres que se atrevían a desafiarlo para poderse quedar con la princesa, pero un ser tan interesante que por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé.

"Bien, tiene sus dudas así que tal vez pueda salvar mi vida" pensó inmediatamente Hiccup ante la respuesta.

-Como veras mi cuerpo no está totalmente hecho para batallas así que podemos llegar acuerdos que nos sean benéficos para ambos- menciono Hiccup que aunque sus palabras le habían dolido sabían que eran ciertas, pues el mismo lo había comprobado, él era mejor hablando que peleando y si, él sabía que eso no era del todo malo pues él a diferencia de los otros caballeros tenia cerebro y se ponía a pensar antes de lanzarse a los puños y posiblemente perder la vida en tal acto- Mi nombre es Hiccup

"¿Trato? Mmm suena interesante"-Te escucho, háblame de ese trato tuyo joven ¿Hiccup, cierto?- Hiccup asintió para afirmarle su nombre y al escuchar sus palabras sintió un alivio inigualable- Mi nombre es Toothless por cierto. Así que por favor, prosigue.

-Bien Gracias, Toothless tu como buen criatura nacida en esta tierras debes tener algún deseo, algo que anhelas con todo tu corazón ¿cierto?- Toothless se quedó pensando un instante para después fijar nuevamente la vista en Hiccup y asentir- Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es ese deseo?

-Ser libre- Menciono con un pizca de melancolía y tristeza en su voz y por ningún segundo dudo de que esa era la repuesta correcta.

-Ser libre, mmm… ¿pero que acaso no lo eres ya?

-¿Tú crees que estar cuidando constantemente este castillo sin descanso alguno es libertad?, solo soy un esclavo que aunque no está sujeto a cadenas está sujeto a un deber y creme es mucho peor.

-Si lo pones de esa manera suena horroroso-Dijo convencido al escuchar tal declaración, tenía que pensar rápido si quería llegar con vida a Berk, así que se puso a pensar y a pensar y a pensar hasta que una idea le cruzo por la mente- Y dime Toothless ¿alguien que haya visto tu rostro esta con vida actualmente?

-No, todo el tiempo llegan hombres que intentan desafiarme y lamentablemente todos terminan sin vida.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie que haya visto tu rostro se encuentra libre?

Lo único que Toothless hizo fue asentir.

-Y qué me dices de la princesa ¿ella ha visto tu rostro?

-No.

-Está bien ¿entonces me estás diciendo que nadie, ni siquiera la princesa a la que custodias conoce tu cara, ni un milímetro de ella?

-Si en efecto.

-Y qué me dices de tus escamas, ¿las puedes ocultar?

-Sí, pero para querría eso, quiero decir, en este lugar necesito intimidar a los intrusos, mis escamas ayudan en algo.

-En ese caso tenemos muchos puntos a nuestro favor- Menciono Hiccup con una cara de total determinación y no había para menos pues por fin sabía cómo salir con vida sin necesitar pelear.

-¿Ah? De que me estás hablando ahora ¿Para qué todas estas cosas nos van a servir para algo?

-Oh creme, todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijiste van totalmente a tu favor, en otras palabras tenemos la cuartada perfecta Toothless.

-Y dime Hiccup ¿cuál sería esa cuartada perfecta?- pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de confusión he interés, pero algo le decía que la idea de este chico era totalmente descabellada y posiblemente estúpida.

-Fácil-Dijo Hiccup mientras mostraba una sonrisa de alegría y victoria, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida eterna.

-Bien, entonces dime tu gran idea.

-Ven conmigo a Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo, en otras palabras para mi "una historia que hizo que me durmiera las tres de la madrugada" pero que valió la pena.<strong>

**Un review no le hace mal a nadie, además acepto cualquier tipo de critica así también como halagos o tomatazos.**


	3. Trato hecho

**¡Lamento la tardanza! T.T pero tuve algunas complicaciones con word (que al parecer últimamente me odia) porque en primero no quería funcionar y luego borro todo mi documento pero bueno ya está el tercer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks y yo solo tomo prestados los nombres para mi loca imaginación

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3- Trato hecho<strong>

-Me parece bi…-"espera un momento…"- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Pregunto Toothless con evidente sorpresa en la voz mientras que sus ojos se abrían descomunalmente por la propuesta anteriormente hecha- ¡¿Ir contigo?! ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Acaso deseas que me maten?!-Tomo un suspiro y comenzó a calmarse, no quería asustar al muchachito que tenía en frente, así que más calmado y relajado preguntó- ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de los riesgos que estas tomando?

-Sí, los sé perfectamente- Menciono Hiccup con una voz notablemente cansada y fastidiada pues, ¿Quién lo creía? ¡Él era Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, él a diferencia de otros sabia pensar!- Pero nadie te conoce, nadie que haya visto tu rostro está vivo ahora, así que eso te hará pasar inadvertido y podrás andar muy campante por el pueblo sin levantar sospechas.

-Primero: ¿Y qué dirán cuando me vean contigo? Y segundo: ¿No necesitas acaso una prueba de que me "derrotaste"?- Toothless debía admitir que el chiquillo era inteligente pero dudas como esas lo hacían dudar a cerca de la funcionalidad del plan.

-Primero: Fuiste un rehén del Dragón al que solo lo mantenía vivo para conseguir algo de comida si es que ningún caballero llegaba a estas tierras y te mantuvo cautivo por lo menos desde hace 3 años- Contesto la primera pregunta sin una pizca de duda de que sería la respuesta correcta en cuanto los pobladores de Berk preguntaran por él- y segundo: nadie absolutamente nadie sabe qué pasa con los dragones cuando mueren, lo sé porque mi padre a cometido muchos viajes y cada vez que hieren a un dragón y saben que la herida es de gravedad estos se van y jamás se vuelven a ver así que podemos engañarlos, tan solo necesito unas escamas tuyas. Así que ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé- menciono con voz un tanto desconfiada y bueno, sí, era una propuesta tentativa pero él no conocía aquel muchacho, no sabía nada de el a excepción de su nombre.

-Bien, que te parece si te lo piensas, yo pacientemente espero tu respuesta y si así lo deseas puedo esperar para mañana.

-Está bien, me lo pensare.

-Bien.

Toothless pasó el resto del día pensando en la propuesta, pero no sabía qué hacer, por una parte tenía que cumplir con su deber pero por otro lado quería ser libre. Era una cosa o la otra y por alguna razón esto le estaba costando demasiado.

La noche había dado lugar en ese día, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Toothless, así que tendría que consultar sus problemas en sus sueños y por lo que veía el pequeñín también se estaba preparado para poder dormir, pero decidió dejarlo que se preparase por su cuenta. Cuando ambos ya se habían preparado lo suficiente decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

Pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que pudieron divisar en su mente fue un extraño color verde toxico y un hermosos verde vida.

Hiccup se sentía intimidado pero mayormente se sentía atraído por ese color tan extraño pero un tanto tentador, recordaba el brillo que poseía aquel gama y quería conocerlo más a fondo, quería conocer a más detalle la vida y los secretos que conllevaba aquel tono tan distinto y ajeno al suyo, he inclusive quería formar parte de él.

Por otra parte Toothless solo podía pensar en aquellas par de iris que formaba parte de aquel hombrecito que llego esa mañana, esa tonalidad verde vida que lo hacía sentirse libre, ese par de luceros que si bien traían por completo la esencia del mismísimo bosque también poseían un brillo de lo más extenuante, tanto que si compitieran con el sol ganarían por mucho. Unos ojos que parecían traían cargado consigo calidez, amabilidad y algo que bien podría darle algo de esperanza, cordura y seguridad a aquellos que las estaban perdiendo y perdido en ese color y en las sensaciones que desprendían se quedó plácidamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente abrieron los ojos pesadamente, ambos habían tenido el mejor descanso que hayan tenido en sus no tan largas vidas. Toothless se levantó perezosamente y fue a ver si el pequeño ya se había levantado, y si, efectivamente el chico estaba despierto, tratando de levantarse (tarea difícil), se encontraba sentado en sus piernas y frotando sus ojos. El Dragón decidió ayudar al chiquitín a levantarse.

-Hey, Hiccup

Tooth se colocó en frente de Hiccup y lo que vio bien podría calificar en su lista de las criaturas más tiernas y adorables que haya visto, pues las mejillas de Hiccup se encontraban sonrosadas, su cabello se encontraba totalmente desordenado y eso sumándole la edad y la posición en la que se encontraba, realmente lucia adorable. El azabache se encontraba enternecido y embobado por tal imagen.

-¿Qué pasa Toothless?- Dijo el pequeño mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-¿Eh?-La voz del menor saco de sus pensamientos a Tooth-Sí, lo siento, solo venía a ayudar a levantarte.

-¿Levantarme?

-Sí, levantarte.

-Está bien- Alzo los brazos y comenzó a mover las maños como si intentara tomar algo entre ellas-Entonces ayúdame.

"¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan lindo?" No pudo evitar pensar Toothless

Tooth le tomo por debajo de las axilas y le levanto cuidadosamente notando la delgada silueta que esté tenía.

-Bien, ya está-Dijo mientras dejaba a Hiccup de pie.

-Gracias Tooth- Hic aún se encontraba un tanto soñoliento, por lo que decidió tomarse unos segundos para despertarse por completo.

Cuando el menor se encontraba más despierto ambos decidieron recoger las mantas que el chico había llevado consigo por si hacía algo de frio por esos lugares tuviera algo con que mantenerse en calor. Terminada la tarea, Hiccup decidió reestablecer la conversación que había surgido con el Dragón el día anterior, pues la duda le carcomía por dentro, quería saber si por lo menos Toothless había considerado su propuesta y de ser así deseaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Toothless.

-¿Si?

-Bueno yo… yo… quería saber si estás dispuesto a ir conmigo a Berk.

-Yo- Se tocó la nuca con la mano derecha y desvió la mirada-… iré.

El rostro junto con los ojos de Hiccup se iluminaron por completo, jamás pensó que funcionaria, quiero decir, llevaban un día de conocerse, no sabían nada el uno del otro. Parecía que estaba alucinando, así que decidió asegurarse.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si le damos prisa al plan?

-Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

-Tres escamas tuyas.

-Auch, eso me va a doler.

-¿quieres ser libre?, necesito tres escamas tuyas para que el plan funcione.

-Está bien

Entonces Hiccup saco unas pinzas que traía consigo en su mochila y le hizo una seña a Toothless para que le diera su brazo. Hiccup tomo una de sus escamas con las pinzas y rápida y no tan delicadamente desprendió la escama negra de la piel del mayor y fue entonces que se escuchó un grito descomunal e inhumano, por lo que podemos suponer, eso debió haber dolido más que una patada en las pokeballs (XD lo siento, tenía que ponerlo).

-Bien ya tenemos las tres escamas.

Decía Hiccup mientras que Toothless estaba hecho ovillo en el suelo a un lado suyo y si se lo preguntan, sí, estaba llorando.

-Oh vamos Tooth, no exageres.

-Acaso a ti te gustaría que te quitara tres pliegos de tu piel así como así, yo creo que no. Así que no me digas nada.

-Hay dioses, y yo que creí que un Dragón era más fuerte.

-¡Lo somos!, pero eso duele demasiado

-¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¿Eso quieres?, es por eso que estás haciendo rabietas bebe dragón.

Menciono Hiccup mientras hacía muecas burlescas en su rostro para hacer enojar más a Toothless.

-Ahora veras maldito pescado parlanchín.

Entonces Toothless se paró de su lugar y comenzó a perseguir a Hiccup quien estaba tratando de escapar de los brazos del mayor, pero no le fue muy bien ya que en unos segundos ya lo tenía preso en sus brazos.

-Oh vamos, sé que no me harías daño, me necesitas.

-Eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto.

-¿Hacer…

Hiccup no puedo terminar su pregunta pues de pronto Toothless comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, por lo que el menor comenzó a reír sin parar. Para Toothless la risa de alguien era 100% desconocida, pero al escuchar reír al chico al que tenía preso haciéndole cosquillas no pudo evitar pensar que no había melodía que se le comparara a ese extraño sonido que ahora salía de la boca del pequeñín que se mantenía en sus brazos. Y sin duda este fue el comienzo de un gran y fuerte lazo de amistad… o de algo más que solo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia!, se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica o ayuda de su parte y un review no le hace mal a nadie.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4 (no me acepta todo el titulo)

**Lamento la tardanza, es que la escuela no me deja en paz pero bueno ya está el cuarto capítulo**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son pertenecientes a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks y yo solo pido prestado los nombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4- Farsas, libertad, celos, explicaciones y cercanía<strong>

-Tooth… Toothless… p-para… para ya… l-lo siento… lo siento- Decía un Hiccup ya sofocado de tantas cosquillas hechas por el antes nombrado.

-Ya te habías tardado en decirlo-Menciono mientras aligeraba el agarre de sus brazos con los que mantenía de prisionero al chiquitín.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué sigue?

-Vamos a por la princesa, pero para eso necesitamos hacerle creer que hubo una pelea.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso, si se puede saber?

Esa pregunta era de las más fáciles que el Dragón le había planteado a nuestro cerebrito y es por eso que Hiccup se permitió sonreír de una manera taimada* pues eso no iba ser tan complicado, después de todo estamos hablando de un plan elaborado por Hiccup y el tenia entera fe en sus planes.

-Solo hay que pretender una lucha entre ambos, humano contra Dragón. Para eso necesitamos crear sonidos que asemejen a una lucha entre nosotros, solo eso, sonidos de lucha.

-¿Perdón?

-Como lo oyes, solo tenemos que fingir que aquí hubo una pelea, "pelea" que seguramente escuchara la princesa, entonces acabada esa farsa vamos, la liberamos y nos largamos de este lugar. Yo consigo el respeto y aceptación de mi pueblo y tu… y tu mi nuevo amigo obtendrás la libertad que tanto anhelas.

-Entonces que esperamos- Dijo mientras se separa del cuerpo de Hiccup y tomando impulso se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

Hiccup no había notado hasta ese momento que no habían roto el contacto en el que se encontraban sumergidos desde hace un momento cuando el mayor de los dos había optado por sacarle una disculpa por medio de cosquillas y la verdad no quería romperla porque de alguna manera se sentía… ¿a gusto?.

"_Hiccup ya déjate de tonterías, tienes que seguir el plan… seguir el plan" _Pensó Hiccup mientras agitaba su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos tan extraños.

-Hey, estas bien.

-¿Eh?, oh sí, estoy bien-Hiccup salió del pequeño trance en el que se había sumergido tan de repente- Ahora, ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el plan?-Hiccup se levantó y camino junto con Toothless a preparar todo.

Y así como Hiccup lo dijo ambos siguieron con el plan, empezaron a preparar las cosas que necesitarían para crear sonido de batalla, aunque después de todo no sería tan complicado si encontraban un punto en donde la princesa no notara que se trataba de una batalla falsa, pues anteriormente Hiccup había notado como la gran torre contaba con una ventana si bien solo era una y había demasiados puntos ciegos necesitaban que al menos se viera un poco para aumentar la credibilidad. Una vez preparadas las cosas los chicos comenzaron con la función (que solo ellos presenciarían), ambos tenían sus propias tareas tal como que Toothless diera rugidos y lanzara de tanto en tanto algo de fuego, Hiccup en cambio se encargaba de crear sonidos de metal y cosas así.

Era extraño, un hombre y un Dragón enemigos naturales ayudándose el uno al otro, pero más extraño que eso era que ambos comenzaban a llevarse bien, la compañía del contrario no resultaba molesta o incomoda al contrario ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, lo cual resultaba totalmente extraño para ambos pues no llevaban más de un días conociéndose y se sentían cómodos al lado del otro, demasiado cómodos, tanto como para llegar a asustar a ambos.

Por otra parte se encontraba una princesa sin obviamente nada que hacer pues se encontraba en una torre total y completamente aburrida y después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría?, bueno retomando bien el tema, la pobre chica se encontraba por así decirlo meditando, solo se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando a la nada de rato en rato soltando uno que otra suspiro tal vez de nostalgia, tal vez de cansancio o tal vez de tristeza. De repente empezó a escuchar sonidos, sonidos bien conocidos por ella, alguien, alguien intentaría nuevamente liberarla y aunque todos habían fallado hasta ahora, ese sonido no dejaba de causarle cierta esperanza ¿por fin sería liberada?, así que emocionada camino apresuradamente a la ventana y pudo divisar un color rojizo como el fuego, lamentablemente para ella, no podía ver al caballero y a la bestia, lo único que veía era el fuego y solo escuchaba el sonido de metal contra algo más, solo eso, cuando de pronto se escuchó un rugido desgarrador y frente a ella vio cruzar una figura negra que velozmente se dirigía hacia el cielo solo eso, después no se escuchaba ni veía nada. Después de varios minutos de silencio y de estar atenta a cualquier actividad realizada fuera de la torre la puerta comenzó a sonar y de pronto esta se encontraba abierta y dejaba ver la silueta del que ahora era el caballero que la libero, estaba completamente feliz que al notar lo debilucho y enclenque que era este no le dio importancia y se acercó velozmente hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.

Hiccup se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción con el que le habían recibido después de abrir la puerta, en cambio Toothless al mirar tal escena no puedo evitar sentir molestia y no pudo contener un pequeño gruñido apenas audible pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nuestros protagonista no escuchara, se encontraba un tanto molesto pero se fue inmediatamente cuando la chica dejo de abrazar a Hiccup.

Cuando esta se separó miro a su rescatador y al otro chico que le acompañaba, ambos hicieron lo mismo, por un lado Hiccup pensaba que era bonita aunque por una razón la idea de llegar a enamorarla ya no le sonaba tan emocionante y por el otro lado esta Toothless que pensaba que no iba a ser más que una molestia, si solo eso, una molestia.

-Oh, ¿tú debes ser quien me recato cierto?-Pregunto con una tono educado y sofisticado, típico en una princesa.

Hiccup no hizo más que asentir a la pregunta.

-Y… ¿tú quién eres?-Esta vez refiriéndose al chico de cabellos negros aun lado del caballero.

-Él fue rehén del Dragón, su nombre es Toothless, él nos acompañara en nuestro viaje-Menciono Hiccup adelantándose a su nuevo amigo que por la cara que traía en esos momentos no se veía con las intenciones de contestar cordialmente a la pregunta antes formulada.

-Oh, en ese caso me parece bien. Y dime joven caballero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III mi princesa- Dijo este mostrándose cordial y educado ante esta mientras hacia una corta reverencia, la princesa se encontraba conmovida, aquel caballero sin duda tenía buenos modales.- Y dígame ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta joven señorita?

Sin duda Hiccup ya tenía ganado el asombro de la damisela con su gran cordialidad.

-Mi nombre es…

Y así, con la princesa libre, el trio se aventuró en su viaje hacia el pueblo del muchacho, en el camino no dudaron en hablar de ellos mismos llegando a conocerse mejor, y por parte del caballero y del Dragón, estos se volvieron amigos más rápido de lo que se habría pensado

_~Dejando a nuestros protagonistas en paz~_

Por otra parte teníamos al pequeño pueblo de Berk.

-¿Cómo diablos es que se le ha ocurrido ir?-El padre del castaño se encontraba fúrico, no podía creer la imprudencia que su sucesor había cometido-¿Y si termina como todos los demás? ¿Acaso pensó en eso?

-Tranquilo, estará bien ya verás- Menciono su mejor amigo quien siempre se encontraba a su lado en momentos como este.

-Pero y si…- El de barbas rojas se vio interrumpido por una gran alboroto que se comenzaba a formar en el pueblo trayendo consigo la atención del jefe quien sin pensárselo dos veces decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba tanto tumulto.

Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevó al descubrir que tanta bulla era ocasionada porque su hijo se encontraba de vuelta y sorprendentemente no se encontraba solo. Parecía que el gran Stoik el vasto le iba a dar un colapso.

Y no era para menos pues que su hijo se encontrara ahí mismo vivo y con una mujer joven y vestida con las mejores galas solo podía significar una cosa, su hijo había ganado la batalla imposible*. La sorpresa estaba totalmente impuesta en cada uno de los pobladores y no podían pasar por inadvertido a aquel joven de cabellos azabaches que se encontraba al lado de la vergüenza de toda Berk.

Esta vez tomándose la tarea de padre Stoik cambio su rostro a uno severo y paso al frente y con una voz que reflejaba totalmente su autoridad dijo.

-Tenemos que hablar y ustedes dos acompáñenos por favor-El trio acato las ordenes sin la necesidad de que fueran repetidas, Hiccup sabía lo que venía, una reprimenda por parte de su padre y una felicitación por parte del jefe, a veces su padre podía igual o un tanto más complicado que una mujer.

Una vez dentro de una casa Stoik hablo.

-No puedo creer el acto tan imprudente por parte de mi sucesor, era peligroso Hiccup, fue un acto de lo más irresponsable de tu parte ¿acaso tenías la mínima idea de que era en lo que te estabas metiendo?-Dijo voz totalmente seria.

- ¿Acaso me habrías dejado? Quiero decir, conociendo la poca fe que _mi_ propio padre me tiene posiblemente habría terminado encerrado en mi alcoba por un año entero-Hiccup contraatacó con una voz que reflejaba entera molestia pero in llegar a sonar insolente.

El padre dio un largo suspiro lleno de alivio combinado de frustración, ahora tenía algo más de lo que preocuparse, su hijo traía invitados, ese tema del escape y todo eso ya se retomaría más tarde de una manera más personal y privada en la casa que padre e hijo compartían.

-Dejando este tema de lado…-El semblante del jefe de Berk cambio a uno más relajado y alegre dando a mostrar total felicidad de su parte-¡Felicidades por el gran logro!- Oh si, Hiccup conocía muy bien a su padre.

Su padre volteo hacia los dos acompañantes de su hijo solo que mostrando más interés por la compañía femenina que su hijo había conseguido.

-Bienvenida sea usted joven princesa-Ambos, princesa y jefe dieron una cordial reverencia mostrando respeto de sus partes-En cambio, ¿Quién es este joven que se encuentra aquí Hiccup? Claro si se puede saber.

-Mi nombre es Toothless, señor-Contestó él educadamente robándole la palabra a Hiccup-Su hijo me libero de la criatura que me mantuvo cautivo durante 4 años de mi vida, le debo mucho.-Menciono mientras miraba a Hiccup quien no podía encontrarse más feliz y satisfecho por la respuesta dada por su amigo

A él padre del nombrado le fue inevitable contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar tales palabras- ¿Dónde están mis modales?- cuestionó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la jovencita- Y dígame ¿cuál es su nombre joven dama?

-Mi nombre es Astrid *

-Bien, joven Astrid y joven Toothless sean bienvenido a Berk-acto seguido Stoik salió de donde se encontraban para hacer presencia de los nuevos llegados a todo el pueblos para después decir-¡Hay que celebrar esta noche!

Terminada semejante noche donde la principal atención se fijaba en Hiccup quien toda la velada gracias a las contantes atenciones de los pobladores tuvo que contar su más grande hazaña, tuvo que contar su pica "pelea", bueno retomando tema, acabada la noche todo mundo caía rendido en sus camas, los recién llegados eran bien recibidos en las casas de los pobladores, en caso de la princesa esta fue a parar a la casa de una humilde mujer y en el caso de Toothless este fue más que bien recibido en la casa de los Haddock, bueno eso por parte de Hiccup claro está ya que su padre de laguna manera esta nueva persona no le transmitía mucha confianza.

-Pero que noche-Dijo Hiccup con un aire de total cansancio mientras entraba a su alcoba seguido por Toothless.

-Y que lo digas-Toothless al entrar tanto a la casa y alcoba de su amigo pudo notar como ambas eran dignas del jefe del pueblo y su familia.

-Si lo sé. Bueno, lamentablemente solo hay dos alcobas en esta casa así que seremos compañeros por un tiempo.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Bien, solo hay una cama, así que yo dormiré en el sillón* que se encuentra aquí.

-Oh no, es tu alcoba, la cama es tuya.

-No, tú eres mi invitado.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que sí.

-No, no importa.

Acto seguido Hiccup tomo algunas cobijas las puso en el sillón y se acostó ahí.

-Esta será mi cama improvisada, ya estoy acostado en ella así que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Oh, claro que la hay-Toothless camino hacia donde Hiccup y sin previo aviso le tomo por la cintura y las piernas y lo alzó, ante tal acto Hiccup no tuvo otra opción que sostenerse del cuello de Toothless y así con Hiccup cargado estilo princesa le llevo hasta la cama y lo aventó de manera delicada en ella, el chiquitín se encontraba asombrado y avergonzado por la acción que había tomado su amigo ahí por qué ahora sus mejillas se encontraban rojas cual granadas. Aprovechando el desconcierto del contrario Toothless se dirigió rápidamente hacia el sillón y se tumbó en él, cuando Hiccup reacciono el mayor ya se encontraba acostado, así que fue hacia él y trato de moverlo.

-Oh vamos Toothless, duerme en mi cama.

-No-Respondió cerrando los ojos mientras seguía sin inmutarse a lo que el chiquillo le hacía.

Tomando en consideración el tamaño y terquedad de su amigo Hiccup dejo de intentar moverlo y bufó y opto por ir a su cama.

-Está bien, dormiré en la cama.

Toothless abrió uno de sus ojos y miro en dirección al más pequeño y sonrió de manera satisfecha, había conseguido el objetivo.

-Está bien.

Mientras Hiccup se dedicó a preparar su cama para después dirigirse a donde tenía sus ropas y sacar un par de batas una más grande que otra, después se dirigió a Tooth y le lanzo la más grande.

-Ten, para que duermas más cómodo.

-Bien.

Entonces Toothless comenzó a desvestirse en frente de Hiccup que al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo su cara terminó tomando el color de los cabellos de su padre.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-¿Cambiarme?

-Pero aquí no.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos somos hombres.

-Eso no significa que no sea vergonzoso para mí.

-Por favor Hic.

-Me iré a cambiar al baño, ahora regreso.

Hiccup no quería seguir presenciando tal escena así que decidió retirarse de la alcoba y es que no pudo evitar notar lo buen formado que estaba Toothless pues en verdad tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a extremos así que mientras más rápido se retirara de ahí mejor.

Cuando termino de vestirse (y de calmarse) decidió salir encontrándose con un Toothless ya cambiado y listo para dormir.

-Buenas noches Tooth

-Buenas noches Hic.

Hiccup apago la luz y se recostó en su cama. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en todo su rostro dejándolo visible para Toothless quien al darse cuenta de que este se había quedado dormido volteo y le observo, sin duda el chico tenía una cara hermosa y mientras dormía su cara se mostraba de lo más angelical, su rostro tomaba una tranquilidad inigualable y el frio de la noche hacia que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, lindo sin lugar a dudas. Y entonces se quedó mirando a aquel humano que fue el primero en hablarle como alguien normal, mirando a aquel humano que se había convertido en su primer amigo y aquel con quien había establecido una cercanía, y entonces se empezó a quedar dormido gradualmente, solo que ahora a sus fosas nasales venía un olor de lo más peculiar solo que ahora no podía prestar toda su atención a aquel olor tan conocido y entonces se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>*Astuto, pícaro o disimulado.<strong>

***Así es como decidieron llamar a la batalla que se daba contra el Dragón**

***Si no lo puse antes es para… de echo no lo sé yo creo que solo porque sí. Aunque creo que ya varios se lo esperaban.**

***Recuerden que la historia se lleva a cabo en la edad media y la verdad no sé si ya había sillones yo creo que sí.**

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora YEIII!**

**Toothless celoso ¿Qué tal? **

**¿Qué será lo que Toothless habrá olido? Chan chan chan **

**Bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya sea para darme criticas malas o constructivas (se aceptan ambas)o si tan solo quieren hacerme feliz. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
